


Is this a dream?

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Chakotay wonders if it was all a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this a dream?

Chakotay left the bridge feeling tired and in need of a good herbal thee to calm his senses.

He entered his quarters and replicated one before easing down on his sofa.

He put the cup to his lips and took a sip, nearly burning them in the progress.

"Ouch!" he said and rubbed his fingers over the sore spot. .

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

His mind drifted and all he could think of was her.

He jumped, almost spilling the hot fluid over his pants, when his door chime rang.

"Yes." he said annoyed, not really feeling in the mood for company.

He didn't even bother to turn around to see who it was.

"Hi."

A half crooked smile appeared on his face when he heard Kathryn's sweet voice.

If you speak of the devil…

She walked over and slightly grazed his arm with her fingers as she walked past him.

He did a double take when he saw what she was wearing.

She only wore a tank and short shorts, a light robe hanging loosely over her shoulders.

She had let her hair down and he loved that it was so long and shiny.

It made her look very woman in contrast to her bun of steel.

"Hi." he answered, facing her again.

He saw her smile and knew he had just stared long enough for her to notice that he was completely enchanted with her appearance.

She sat down on the other seat and neatly crossed her legs.

Again his eyes were drawn to her, to those beautiful, athletic shaped legs.

He noticed her bright red toenails.

She cleared her throat to get his attention back and he could tell that his cheeks were turning a nice color of pink.

She chuckled and he felt a little embarrassed.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked teasingly.

"You look a little flushed."

She took a lock of hair and twirled it around her finger, looking him straight in the eye.

"Do I now." he answered, knowing she was right.

He tried to keep his cool, but she was making it hard on him.

He could feel the butterflies in his stomach do flip-flops.

"I feel perfectly fine." he lied.

"You sure?"

She raised one eyebrow and lifted her leg, rubbing against the inside of his knee.

A surge of arousal ripped through him.

He swiftly grabbed her foot and started massaging it.

Without ever breaking eye contact, his hands made their way up her calf, caressing the soft skin.

He noticed her changed breathing pattern.

"Mmm, that feels good." her voice huskily.

"If you keep doing that…" she started, but couldn't finish when his hand went all the way up to the edge of her shorts.

She gasped and closed her eyes, feeling the same tingling sensation in her lower abdomen.

When his hand made its way down again, she managed to open her eyes again, looking at him seductively.

She pulled back her foot and stood up.

He eased back in the chair, looking up at her, wondering what she was going to do.

She took a step forward and before he knew it, she sat astride his lap, her knees touching the back of the couch.

She took his hands and placed them on her hips.

Another jolt passed through him and something came alive.

He only hoped she didn't notice, yet.

Without any warning, no hesitation, she closed the distance between them and planted her lips on his.

His mind went blank.

Suddenly she broke the kiss and he could feel her tense up.

He looked at her and saw the frightened look in her eyes, her hands covering her mouth.

"Oh my God." she mumbled.

She started to move to get of his lap, but he grabbed her arms to hold her.

"Chakotay, I… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asked, but didn't wait for her to answer.

He just pulled her down for another kiss.

She relaxed again and brought her hands up to his face to cup his cheeks.

He slightly opened his lips to search for hers with his tongue.

She tasted as good as she smelled.

Kathryn had to try and calm herself, but her tongue too went exploring.

It all went wrong from there in his pants.

In hers too.

She felt herself getting dripping wet, arousal ripping through her body.

She couldn't remember when she had last felt like this.

Her hands left his face, and trailed a way down to his waistband.

He gasped when she grazed his throbbing erection.

They broke the kiss to come up for much needed air and looked at each other again.

"I want you to make love to me!" she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding on tight and pushed up from the couch.

They started kissing again as he walked over to the bedroom.

When he felt his leg touch the bed, he gently laid her on top of the covers.

He kicked of his boots and unzipped his jacket.

Suddenly Kathryn's hand started working on his pants.

She unzipped them and pulled them down, leaving him in his boxers.

His erection was stirring mightily in his pants, but he managed to keep control.

Kathryn pulled him down, his knees between her inviting legs, for another lingering kiss.

He left her warm, sweet mouth and kissed her cheek, jawbone, all the way up to the spot behind her ear.

She turned her head to give him full access and moaned under his feathery touch.

He shifted his weight to one elbow, now pressing his lower abdomen into her pubis.

Almost instinctively she widened her legs even more.

Although the fabric of their underwear still acted like a barrier, the heat was almost uncontrollable.

Chakotay grazed along her side, barely touching her breast and followed her neckline to the valley in between.

His mouth made its way to where his finger slowly pulled her tank down and kissed the top of her breast.

She wasn't wearing a bra, making it easy for him to fully uncover it and locking his mouth onto her very hardened nipple.

She gasped and arched her back, pressing it fully into his suckling mouth.

Her hands flew over her head, one resting on her forehead and her eyes fluttered close, enjoying his touch.

She yelped when he pulled away, teasing the nub with his teeth.

He continued his way down, kissing her abdomen, around her navel and the inside of her thigh.

Her underwear was soaking wet, so he helped her out of it and discarded it to the floor.

Meanwhile she took off her robe and tank, revealing her beautiful body to him.

She was breathtaking.

He knelt before her again, stroking her outer folds with his thumb.

He started kissing the inside of thigh again, slowly moving to the center and then surprised her by licking her clit.

"Oh… my… God!"she gasped, her eyes slamming shut.

He kept licking her, sucking her button and entered her with two fingers.

She was hot and wet and he wanted to be inside her so bad.

Chakotay stood up and took of his boxers.

Her eyes widened at the sight of his impressive cock.

She pushed back to the middle of the bed, opening her legs to invite him in.

He sat on his knees between her legs, propped up on his elbows, hovering over her.

Their faces inches from each other, he looked deep into her eyes.

She slightly pushed up to give him a gentle kiss.

"Kathryn, are you sure about this?" he asked, a mere whisper.

"I've never been more sure of anything. I want to feel you! I want you inside me, now!"

She was almost begging, pleading with her eyes.

In one swift movement, Chakotay entered her tight, wet pussy.

She held her breath for a moment, tightening her inner muscles.

He stopped his movement to let her adjust.

"Are you okay." He asked with concern.

She nodded and smiled.

"It's been awhile."

He smiled back and bend down to kiss her.

He slowly started moving again, never breaking eye contact.

Kathryn locked her ankles behind him, directing him to move a bit faster.

He pushed himself up to change his angle, rubbing against her very sensitive inside.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek.

He caressed her gently with his thumb.

She felt feverish, but he knew it was only the heat of arousal running through her.

Tiny pearls of sweat appeared on her forehead and her breathing changed.

She could feel herself getting closer to her climax, but she wasn't ready to go there yet.

She had wanted this for so long for it to be over so soon.

She pushed up on her elbows and placed one hand on his chest to make him stop what he was doing.

He slid out of her and laid himself down next to her.

She swung her leg over him, bending down for a hot, hungry kiss.

Her hand went between her legs and she gently grabbed his balls, grazing them lightly with her nails.

She massaged them for a few moments, until she was down from her high and impaled herself again on his cock.

Chakotay's hands caressed her thighs, slowly moving up towards her clit and started rubbing it, making her moan in pleasure.

He could feel himself coming close to edge and wanted nothing more than for her to tumble over with him.

Kathryn began to move faster, leaning back a little to give him better access.

Her hands were on his upper thighs and he could feel her grip getting stronger and stronger.

"Oh...oh…oh…"

"Come for me!" he said, pressing her bud even harder.

"Chakotay!" she screamed as her inner muscles tightened around his shaft.

She bucked forward, pushing away his hands from her, not able to bear his touch anymore.

Chakotay grunted as he too went into perfect bliss, emptying himself in her warm, wet channel.

He pulled her down on his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

They both breathed heavily, still enjoying their high.

"I love you, Kathryn." he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him and softly kissed his lips.

"I love you too!"

She slid of him on her side, wrapping one arm around his chest and they both drifted off to sleep.

\--------------------

When Chakotay woke up a few hours later, Kathryn was not lying next to him.

He got out of bed and looked around his bedroom, his bathroom and his living area, but she was nowhere to be found.

Had he imagined all this?

Had this only been a dream?

He was puzzled for a second, but then something caught his eye.

He walked over to the large table and found a note.

 

_'Our secret is safe with me! Love, your Kathryn xxx'_

 

He smiled broadly and walked back to his bedroom.

He crawled into bed and hugged the pillow she had laid on before, breathing in the scent she had left there.

He closed his eyes and pictured her there.

It hadn't been a dream at all, just a dream come true.

THE END


End file.
